


Conjuring a Heart

by UppityBitch



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/pseuds/UppityBitch
Summary: In New Orleans, Caroline is a respected voodoo priestess, whose power is eclipsed only by her stubbornness. When Klaus seeks her out for her power, sparks fly, but not in the way either of them ever imagined. *Nominated for 2015 Klaroline Award – Best Underrated Fiction





	Conjuring a Heart

Author’s note: I’ve removed _Conjuring a Heart_ because I’ve rewritten it as an original story and will now start the lengthy process of publishing it. This was my first full-length Klaroline novel on this site and one of my most popular. Thank you for all of the attention and support you gave this story and I will update this note and my bio with publishing information once it’s available.

 

The sequel, _Rituals and Romance,_ is still available on this site.


End file.
